


For Every Fog In August, There Will Be A Snowfall In Winter (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For nine months out of the year Jared belongs to Jensen and Jensen belongs to Jared. This is one year in their lives and how as the months change, so does the dynamics of their relationship, and just what defines it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Every Fog In August, There Will Be A Snowfall In Winter (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Every Fog In August, There Will Be A Snowfall In Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190150) by apostrophee. 



**Title:** [For Every Fog In August, There Will Be A Snowfall In Winter](http://maddys-slash.livejournal.com/88361.html)  
 **Author:** apostrophee  
 **Reader:** juice817  
 **Rating:** Strong R bordering along NC-17 for strong sexual situations.  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** For nine months out of the year Jared belongs to Jensen and Jensen belongs to Jared. This is one year in their lives and how as the months change, so does the dynamics of their relationship, and just what defines it. **  
**

 **Format:** mp3

39.1 MB, 42 min 42 sec

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/ta9586phr9)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?zwjwqmz2jwk)


End file.
